youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Sea Tails (Episode List)
A list of episodes in the show Deep Sea Tails. Season 1 Episode 1: Fish out of Water Upload Date: July 19, 2012 Sydne goes to the beach and finds a gemstone, and ever since then, whenever she touches water she pops a tail. Research reveals that each mermaid has a hidden gem in the ocean, and whoever finds a gemstone because a mermaid of its color. Her friend Ruby comes over while she's a fish...will she be revealed? Episode 2: House Maid Upload Date: October 1, 2012 Sydne meets two new girls, Hailey and McKayla. They all hang out at McKayla's, but Sydne's secret might get revealed. Episode 3: Halloween Special Upload Date: November 3, 2012 Sydne and Sofia go trick or treating, but notice someone following them all the way home. Episode 4: Hypnotized Half Tail Upload Date: December 29, 2012 Strange things have been happening with McKayla, and Sydne is determined to find out what's happening with her. Someone has been following Sydne, Sofia, and McKayla, and Sydne wants to figure out who. Episode 5: Water Wastage Upload Date: January 2, 2013 When Sydne gets an odd text from McKayla, all the faucets in the house turn on. Meanwhile, Sofia comes over, and something terrible and unexpected happens to her. Episode 6: Stranger than the Average Strange Upload Date: January 6, 2013 After Sydne and McKayla get back from a self-interrupted movie, someone's there who wasn't before. Earlier, a new girl comes over to hang out with Sydne, but she seems a little unusual. Episode 7: Fishy Letters Upload Date: January 7, 2013 When Sydne goes for a walk, she finds a letter in the snow that was written in the 1900's. Episode 8: Truth be Told Upload Date: January 9, 2013 Mckayla and Sydne get in a fight about Sydne's "special gift" while Hailey disappears. Will they find her? Episode 9: Dive Deep Upload Date: February 6, 2013 After their fight, Hailey runs away, so McKayla and Sydne go after her. Episode 10: Finale Part 1 Upload Date: February 3, 2013 Sydne and McKayla go swimming, run into Hailey and try to dodge her. When Sydne leaves, McKayla keeps swimming. Things have finally calmed down--or have they? Something terrible happens. Part 2 Upload Date: February 7, 2013 After Sydne saves McKayla, she takes her to Hailey while she recovers. Season 2 Episode 1: Full Moon Despair Upload Date: February 9, 2013 McKayla washes her hands, only to grow a giant fin. Meanwhile, Sydne and Hailey are over, the full moon comes out, and Hailey is still clueless. Episode 2: One Letter Too Far Upload Date: March 9, 2013 While the girls are at Hailey's house, her fish mysteriously (though not very) goes missing. Meanwhile, Sydne finds a picture, but it's not the whole picture. Episode 3: New Girl in Town Upload Date: April 8, 2013 Sydne and Teddy notice a new girl at school named Cassidy, who supposedly lives across the street from Sydne. When she invites her over, she realizes meeting her might have been a mistake. Episode 4: Deja Vu Upload Date: May 3, 2013 While Sydne, McKayla and Cassidy are at school, Cassidy starts acting very strange. Episode 5: Fish Over Fed Upload Date: June 11, 2013 Mckayla and Sydne, discover that it's Hailey's birthday, have to put together a last-minute birthday party for her. Its a let-down to Hailey that her new friend, Cassidy, isn't there. Category:Deep Sea Tails Category:Episode List Category:Holiday Special Category:Titled Episodes